


Dragons offspring

by DragonTemeraire



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Fantasy, I dont know how to tag, Mystery, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonTemeraire/pseuds/DragonTemeraire
Summary: His wings caught the wind, lifting him upwards higher and higher into the clouds the breeze a tight embrace upon his darkened scales,  this was the life . As a dragon  nothing could ever hurt him. That was until he met the scaleless.





	1. Birth

Up high in the northern mountains there lay a cave , jutting outwards like a blunted spear . The rain hammered all around dark thunder clouds casting an eerie shadow on the cave effectively hiding it from sight. 

Rapid wing beats cut open the silence like a jagged knife , a pair of two sleak dragons flew in landing almost instantaneously then running of deep into the mouth of the cave. Looking further inwards you could just about make out the two aforementioned black dragons, one laying about in a nest of sorts dug into the floor of the cave . The other black dragon was pacing round the nest in agitation claws scraping the ground in worry. That soon ceased however when the dragon in the nest turned to look at him exchanging a few words of consolation. The pacing then quieted as the dragon let loose a torrent of flame on the ground padded it and then dozed of. The other dragon then followed suit. All was peaceful at last.


	2. The story begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dragons' egg hatches and our main character comes into play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been thinking of what to write and this is it , I will write more this time I promise

There was a agitation and rumble as the egg in the nest began to hatch, bits of shell being tossed around all over the nest as the hatchling furiously scraped away at his shell casting it off and trying to crawl out. The two parents watched eagerly as their son sprawled out of his shell in a great mess onto the nest , the goo from his shell still sticking to him . He chirped "Hungry?" And went about opening his maw and letting his tongue get a taste of air for the first time since he was alive . The hatchling then proceeded, after he had gotten bored of tasting the air, to look about himself and try and move all his different limbs gazing at them in wonder. A sudden comment by one of the two other black dragons , which he seemingly hadn't noticed yet, made him look up and gaze around the cave as he found them . "He's so beautiful Gael" breathed out the female black dragon, her eyes sparkling like a million suns as she lay there captivated by him. "Mamma?" Chirped the hatchling dragon his gaze on them inquisitively as he tried to think for the first time. "Yes dear" replied the mother dragon "come over here love and let me get you some food" she said beconing over the hatchling. "Okay mamma!" Cried the hatchling eagerly as it half crawled , half dragged itself towards there new momma Once over there the mum regurgitated her catch she took earlier for this very purpose , it consisted of three small herring and a cod all liquified into a paste so the baby could eat it without trouble as they had only gums and no teeth yet so they couldn't manage solid food. The baby then curled up to their mom and said "I'm sleepy now" and promptly fell asleep into a deep slumber where upon he would wake up again much developed upon a recent hatchling.

~_~_~_~_~_~_PAGE BREAK _~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

 

I opened my tired eyes upon a whole new world I had never dreamed of , it was so great and I felt happy with it. I then realised I was slouchy upon this weird black thing that was all ridgedy and soft it was so  _weird_ but yet comforting simultaneously ,  _whatever that meant anyways ._  

The weird black thing that I had slept against suddenly looked up at me and said "hello little one , how are you feeling now?"


	3. A whole new world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter the little dragon hatching gets their very own name and starts to get to grips with the world around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to FechtarTheDragon for opting to become the beta reader for this story. I am very grateful :)

The big black thing that I had been sleeping on had just spoken to me. I don't know what to do , do I respond backwards in some way? How do I even respond backwards!? I tried opening my mouth and it just  _clicked_ sound flew out of my mouth , the black thing looked at me and then said 

"Well I didn't expect you to know how to speak dragon the moment you hatched " the black thing laughed . To be honest I am still amazed that I could understand what it was saying , was that was it was saying  ? Dragon?  The black thing addressed me again 

"Well little one how about we get you a name." "What do you think Gael?" "How about Garth?" 

"Yes I think it would fit quite wonderfully. Welcome to your new home Garth"

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Did you like It? This is my first work and I want to know if I did alright. Please leave a comment if you like telling me how I did, i would grately appreciate it.


End file.
